


[podfic] Calling His Bluff

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Lyrium Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Anders flirts with everyone. Nathaniel didn't think he was serious until now.





	[podfic] Calling His Bluff

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Calling His Bluff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866440) by [mevima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevima). 



**Fic** : Calling His Bluff

**Author** : mevima

**Read by** : BabelGhoti

**Length** : 28:04

**Bitrate** : 128 kbps

**File size** : 25,7 MB

**Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1yxhn7hv23fks8x/mevima+-+Calling+His+Bluff+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

**Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/yk3m3jfe)


End file.
